


Love in Paris

by Fanfictionbbys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot, I Ship It, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Young Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionbbys/pseuds/Fanfictionbbys
Summary: Chat asks Marinette out on a "date", which they both think is going to be normal, but will it? ;)





	1. On the Balcony

Chat Noir carried Marinette home to her balcony.  
“Thanks for bringing me home, Chat.” Marinette smiled.  
“No problem, Marinette. By the way, I was wondering if you would like to meet me by the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night at 10, would you be available at that time?” Chat asked, hoping she would say yes.  
“Oh, um, sure Chat, I’m available.”  
“Alright, see you then, Marinette,”  
Chat gave her a finger solute and sprung off her balcony into the dark night sky.  
“What were you doing? I thought you were into Adrien?” Tikki exclaimed, flying out of Marinette’s purse.  
“To be honest Tikki, I have no clue! I feel bad for Chat, since he doesn’t get much love from Ladybug, well, me, but it’s for a reason he doesn’t know yet. Since he asked me today, I might as well make it up to him.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette?” Tikki knew Adrien was Chat Noir, but she still didn’t know if this was a safe thing to do.  
“I think so Tikki. This will be fine, we will meet, hang out a little, then go home. Simple as that.”  
“Alright Marinette, I trust you to do the right thing.”

(At Adrien’s House)

Adrien flew into his room through the window and de-transformed.  
“What were you doing? I thought you loved Ladybug.” Plagg asked, just as Adrien finished detransforming.  
“I did, Plagg, but I don’t think she likes me back in the same way. She always says there’s this ‘other boy’, and I don’t want to be the one to deprive her of him, even if it means giving up loving Ladybug.”  
“Are you sure it’s a good idea to meet her at the Eiffel Tower?”  
Like Tikki, Plagg knew Ladybug and Marinette were the same person, but he also wasn’t sure if this was going to be a good idea.  
“It's gonna be fine, Plagg. Besides, Chat doesn't even know her that well, it’s not like we are gonna get into anything serious.”


	2. Marinette Gets Ready

(The next night at 8:30)

“Which outfit should I wear, Tikki? This white one with the pink flowers, or this pink one with white flowers?” She held them both up on their hangers.  
“Umm, the white one with pink flowers,” Tikki pointed to the dress.  
“Ok, I was thinking that one too.”  
She put the outfit on.  
“Looks great on you, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed.  
“Thanks,” Marinette swayed back and forth, the outfit swaying gracefully with her. Next was her shoes.  
“Which pair of shoes, Tikki? These white or dark blue ones?”  
“The white ones would match nicely,” Tikki said.  
“Alrighty then,” Marinette put them on.  
“You look lovely, Marinette!” Tikki told her.  
Marinette smiled, and then went over to her vanity and put on some subtle makeup.  
“You look ready!” Tikki said, and they laughed happily.

(At Adrien’s house)

“Which flower looks prettier for Marinette? This red one or pink one?”  
“Flowers? Yuck. Is this really how humans flirt? You don’t give each other nice old blocks of stinky cheese or anything?” Plagg questioned.  
“No,” Adrien laughed, “Flowers are supposed to be romantic, unlike stinky cheese,”  
“Hey! Stinky cheese is delicious.” Plagg said.  
“I’m sure it is Plagg, anyway, which flower?”  
“If you ask me, the pink one fits Marinette’s style, but whatever you think will do, Mr. Flirtz.” Plagg joked.  
“Yeah, the pink does match Marinette’s style,” Adrien said, ignoring what Plagg said at the end, “I’ll give her this flower.”  
Adrien looked at the time, and it was 9:45.  
“We better start heading to the Eiffel Tower, Plagg, Claws Out!”  
“Wait, I haven’t finished my cheEEEEEE-“


	3. Late for the Date

(At Marinette’s house)

“I think I’m ready Tikki, it’s almost 9:30, let’s start heading over no-“  
“Hi, honey! Ooh! What’s with the fancy outfit?” Marinette's mom said, bursting in through her door. Marinette nearly had a heart attack. Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse just before she came in.  
“Oh, I’m just… going out somewhere with a friend!” Marinette thought of quickly.  
“How fun! Would you like me to help you with your makeup?”  
“Thanks mom, but I actually already have on ma-“  
“I’ve always been pretty good at doing makeup.” Marinette’s mom cut her off. Marinette knew her makeup was subtle, but she didn’t know it was too subtle to see. She decided to let her mom help her with it since she could tell how much she wanted to do makeup on someone besides herself. Marinette handed her mom the makeup pallet and let her get to work.  
About 10 minutes passed and her mom was about half way done with the makeup. Marinette peaked at her clock. It said 10:01! It took her awhile to clue in to when she needed to be there.  
“Mom! I was supposed to meet them at 10!” Marinette yelled, quickly springing up and grabbing her purse.  
“Sorry honey! Are you sure you don’t want me to quickly finish?”  
“No, I’m fine, thanks mom!” Marinette said, quickly dashing out of the room.  
She ran down the stairs out of her apartment as fast as her legs could take her.  
“Tikki, I’m gonna be so late! I completely lost track of time!” Marinette ran down the sidewalk.  
“It’s going to be ok Marinette! Take deep breaths!”


	4. Star Gazing

Chat Noir sprang from his apartment, across rooftops, and to the Eiffel Tower. His clock said 9:53. ‘She must be coming soon,’ thought Chat, ‘probably in a few minutes.’  
Chat waited and waited for 20 more minutes. Still no sight of her. ‘What could be taking her?’ Chat questioned, holding the pink flower he was about to give her in his hands. A petal fell off in the strong wind.  
“Maybe she isn’t coming,” Chat said to himself, a look of sadness on his face, “I should probably start heading home-“ Just as Chat was about to finish his sentence, Marinette flew in from the corner of a building.  
“I’m here! I’m here! Don’t worry, I’m here!” Chat could tell she was out of breath. With every sentence she said came a deep inhale.  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t make it, Princess. Glad you could,” Chat smiled and pulled up her hand to kiss it. Marinette was a little surprised. She wasn’t expecting that. Marinette peaked at the time. It was 10:28. ‘Did I seriously arrive half an hour late?’ Marinette thought, ‘No wonder he had such a sad look on his face.’  
“Would you like to star gaze, Princess?” He took her hand.  
“Sure,” said Marinette. They both went and laid down in a grassy area close to the Eiffel Tower. It was silent for a few seconds, but Marinette thought of something to say.  
“This is very nice and all Chat, but I thought you were into Ladybug.”  
Chat looked a little surprised she asked, but not that surprised, since he figured it might be brought up sooner than later.  
“I was, Marinette, I really, really was. But she just didn’t seem to love me the same way. She was always talking about this ‘other boy’, so I didn’t want to get in her way of him, even if that means not being able to love her. But you’re a very sweet girl Marinette, you’re beautiful, caring, funny, smart, all the things Ladybug is. If I never get the chance to be with Ladybug, then I would definitely want to be with you instead.”  
Marinette was shocked. She didn’t know what to say. She felt terrible for ignoring Chats love.  
“You really loved her, didn’t you?” Marinette asked, looking at him deep in the eyes. Chat just nodded, looking back at her. Once again, it became silent. No cars were flying by, just the sound of occasional crickets chirping.  
“The stars are really pretty tonight.” Marinette said, trying to break the silence.  
“Yeah, they are..” Chat said, “but not as purretty as you, Princess.”  
Marinette giggled a little and rolled her eyes at Chats cheesiness.  
Chat didn’t mean for it to entirely be a joke, though. He really thought she looked pretty. Everything about her, from her lovely dress, to her gorgeous blue eyes. Wait a minute, those eyes. Chat knew those eyes. He noticed they were strikingly similar to Ladybugs. Chat examined them closer, but didn’t say anything.  
“Uh...Chat? What are you doing?” Marinette asked with a worried and confused look on her face.  
“Oh, nothing,” Chat backed up from her face, “your eyes just… really remind me of someone’s… but you couldn’t be…”  
“Who?” Marinette said, scared of what she thought Chat might say.  
“... It’s no one, Princess. It’s impossible anyway.” Chat leaned in closer to Marinette.  
“You really are an amazing girl, Marinette. So sweet, kind, and extremely… beautiful…” Chat leaned even closer.  
“So are you, kitty…” Marinette leaned closer to Chat, looking him in his bright green eyes. Chat looked back at her bluebell ones. They continued to lean closer and closer, and eventually grasp each other’s hands.


	5. It Happens

They grasped each other’s hands harder, and leaned in tighter, until their faces were right up against each other.  
“Marinette…”  
“Yes Chat?” Marinette sensually put her hands around Chat’s neck.  
“You’re so beautiful..” He grasped her chin and pulled her mouth to his lips. Marinette was a little shocked at first, but then wrapped her arms around Chat’s body, after the initial shock of being kissed, and then began to roll on the grass with him. Chat wrapped his arms around Marinette as well. They made out for what they felt was hours. Marinette accidentally saw the time on her phone from inside her purse. It was almost 11. Marinette felt a stroke of sadness run through her. As she was leaving her house, she remembered her mom said she needed to come home around 11, but she really didn’t want this night to end.  
“It’s almost 11, I should probably get going,” Marinette said, slowly, rising up from the grass.  
“Leaving so soon, Princess? Don’t you want to stay for more?”  
“I wish I could, but my mom told me to come home around 11.”  
“Oh, alright Princess, I won’t keep you,” he gave her a final goodbye kiss on the cheek.  
“Care to meet me here again soon, Princess? Maybe in a few days?”  
“Sure, maybe Saturday? If my parents agree, that is.”  
“And if they do, then Saturday it is, Marinette. Hope to see you then,” he gave her a finger salute, and went off into the night sky. Marinette giggled happily and danced off back to her apartment.  
Marinette danced through the door into her bakery, then upstairs to her apartment.  
“Hi honey! You look peppy, how was hanging out with your friends?” Her mom asked, right after she walked through the doors.  
“Huh?” Marinette forgot for a moment that she told her mom she was going out with a friend, “Oh, it went great! It was really fun!” Marinette said, still a little dazed from the Chat Noir kissing session. Marinette skipped up to her room, and plopped down in her chair. Suddenly, she felt Tikki rustling in her bag, and then fly out.  
“Simple as ‘hanging out a little’, right Marinette?” Tikki giggled.  
“Hehe, yeah, well, that wasn’t exactly what I expected would happen.” Marinette scratched the back of her head.  
“But what about Adrien? Don’t you love him?”  
“Yeah, I do. I just got so.. so caught up in the moment. Chat was acting so kind, saying I was beautiful and smart,” Marinette rambled, “and dang is Chat a good kisser,” she mumbled to herself at the end.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing...” Marinette laughed. Tikki then slightly changed the subject.  
“Well, Saturday is in 2 days. You should probably ask your mom if it’s ok to go then. Are you gonna tell her the real reason you're going?” Tikki crossed her arms.  
“I can’t, Tikki, I mean, what would I say? ‘Hey mom, it’s it ok if I go out on a date with Chat Noir to the Eiffel Tower on Saturday?’ She’d be so confused! I’d also have to tell her I lied about going out with a ‘friend’. It would just be too confusing, Tikki!”  
She thought about all Marinette said. Then she frowned at the thought of a major flaw.  
“Wait a minute… what if Hawkmoth finds out?! He could toy with Chat’s emotions, therefore making him vulnerable to akumas! And if he finds out you’re Ladybug, he would do the same to you! That would be terrible! Hawkmoth would have a major advantage over you two!”  
Marinette looked at Tikki nervously.  
”Ugh, you’re right. I had a feeling this would be a bad idea,” Marinette looked down and yawned, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Tikki, but I’ll think about it more in the morning. Right now, I need some sleep.”


	6. Arriving at School

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Marinette’s alarm clock rang for school. She managed to struggle out of bed, despite the long, eventful night. She gathered her things and lugged them out the door.  
“I think I’m finally not going to be late today, Tikki!” Marinette said, joyfully, “Even though I was up late last night.”  
“Good job, Marinette! Maybe the start of a real relationship has made you more responsible,” Tikki giggled.  
Marinette giggled back and continued on her way to school.  
When she got there, she saw Adrien coming out of his car. Him and Marinette made eye contact. Of course, Adrien felt much weirder than Marinette did, since only he knew that he was also Chat Noir. Adrien still wanted to say something to her.  
“H-hey Marinette,” Adrien waved and blushed.  
That’s weird, Marinette thought, usually I’m the one stuttering.  
Marinette didn’t think twice about it. She just smiled.  
“Hi Adrien!” She waved back.

Adrien blushed again.  
“Must feel weird, seeing Marinette after last night.” Plagg said, peeking out of Adrien’s jacket.  
“Of course, I mean, a lot happened yesterday. And I finally don’t have to go after Ladybug. I have Marinette now!” Adrien smiled dreamily, and walked into the school. Plagg wanted to facepalm, but managed to restrain himself.  
“But you don’t know if Marinette feels the same way.”  
Plagg, being not blind, unlike Adrien, could tell that Marinette has, or at least used to have a crush on Adrien. But she doesn’t know Adrien and Chat are the same person.  
“Marinette seemed like she really enjoyed last night. I’m sure she really likes me now, or should I say, she really likes meo-“  
“Please, kid. No stupid cat jokes.” Plagg stopped him.  
“Hah, sorry.” Adrien laughed.  
Then, he walked to class, with Marinette not far behind him.

“Wow, you really seemed calm around Adrien.” Tikki said, looking out of Marinette’s purse.  
“Yeah, for some reason, I don’t feel how I used to around him. I think yesterday really changed me. I never knew Chat Noir was just such a great person.” Marinette blushed a little thinking about him. Tikki sighed. She really wanted to tell Marinette they were the same person, but she also knew she could never give away his identity.  
“Well, if you really like Chat, go for it. You just have to tell Chat to be careful, and never talk about this when close to Hawkmoth or a villain. And you need to be sure you don’t act like you love Chat around him when you’re Ladybug, because that will give him a hint of who you are. And-“  
“Don’t worry Tikki, I’ll make sure we’re always careful.”  
“I trust you Marinette. You always do the right thing.” Tikki smiled.


	7. Love Under the Moonlight

The next day was Saturday, which was when Chat and Marinette planned to meet.  
“Saturday is tomorrow, Tikki, and I still haven’t asked my parents if it’s ok. I really don’t want to lie to them, but I don’t know what they would think if I told them the truth.” Marinette sighed.  
“Well, I guess you don’t have to tell the whole truth.” Tikki suggested.  
“You’re right! I can just tell them I need to meet Chat somewhere, to… hmm… help him plan ideas incase of akumas! That’s it,” Marinette said.  
“Good thinking, Marinette!”  
Marinette smiled, and then walked downstairs to tell her mom.  
“Hey mom, is it ok if I meet up with Chat tomorrow night to help him plan for future akuma attacks?”  
“Sure honey, but you're not the one fighting the villains, right sweetie?”  
“Oh, um, of course not, mom.” Marinette smiled innocently.  
“Alright. Then yes, you can go then.”  
“Yay! Thanks mom!” She kisses her on the cheek and ran back upstairs.  
“She said yes, Tikki! I can meet up with that purr-fect cat again!” She laughed, “I think his cat jokes are getting to me.”

(The next day)  
“Saturday night is finally here!” Marinette exclaimed. She felt much different than the first time they met. Last time, she felt nervous. This time, however, she was overjoyed to meet with Chat again.  
Marinette did the same routine as last time she went out with him, but her mom didn’t interrupt her. She dashed out of her house to the nearby Eiffel Tower. She could feel the cool breeze through her thin dress. The feeling of joy ran through her when she saw Chat waiting for her.  
“Hello, Purrincess. Early this time I see. Was I that good of a kisser last time we met?” Chat put out his hand.  
“Yes, very good,” Marinette put her hand in his.  
“Close your eyes for a second,”  
Marinette did as he said, excited for what Chat was about to show her.


	8. Click

Marinette blindly walked where Chat led her. She trusted he would be careful not to bump her into anything.  
“Alright, you can open your eyes now, Princess,” Chat turned her towards something.  
Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see what she had been turned towards. As her eyes adjusted, she could see a red and white checkered blanket, which she realized was a picnic blanket. There were candles, too, aligned in a pattern around the blanket. The scene was familiar. Marinette thought hard about where she could have seen it before. Then she remembered. Chat had set up the exact same thing for Ladybug! Except this time, she got to enjoy the beautiful picnic.  
“Chat,” she gasped, “it’s beautiful!”  
“You’re beautiful,” he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
Marinette smiled and giggled as Chat took her hand and walked her to the picnic blanket.  
They sat down and started eating the food in the picnic basket. Chat explained how he got the food from a shady street market, but Marinette didn’t care and just ate the food and had a chat with Chat (hehe puns).  
“Marinette,” Chat said holding Marinette’s hand, “Oh my, how on Earth do your hands get so cold?” He said in a different tone, interrupting what he was going to say.  
Marinette shrugged and smiled. Chat leaned in closer. Marinette leaned in too, knowing it was about to happen again. They leaned in closer and closer to each other until their lips touched once again. Chats kissing was even better than last time. Marinette felt like her kissing skills improved as well. They fell down on the picnic blanket and continued to make out. Marinette and Chat were both so deeply sunken into the feeling of kissing, they didn’t pay attention to anything else. Marinette was feeling feelings she had never felt before. She felt pleasure, and true love. They both opened their eyes and smiled at each other for a bit. Chat, as well as Marinette, felt deep pleasure and love. All he wanted to do was kiss Marinette.  
Click click  
A clicking noise interrupted their enjoyable moment.  
“What was that?” Marinette lifted her hands off Chat.  
“I’m not sure,” Chat slowly took his hands off Marinette’s waist, “kind of sounded like a-“ Chat froze. He looked around quick. His heart started pounding. He laid eyes on someone off in the distance, his face lit up by a glow coming from what could only be a screen. He heard him yell something in the distance.  
“This is gonna get me thousands of followers!”


End file.
